


Worked To Exhaustion

by SnackAttack687



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Helping a Friend, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Perry needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackAttack687/pseuds/SnackAttack687
Summary: Work takes a toll on a person, well in this case a platypus.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Worked To Exhaustion

Perry walked up to the door with the word ‘DOOFENSMIRTZ’ printed in big yellow letters at the top. He had seen this door many of times but this time felt different. The platypus knocked twice waiting for an answer when “come in it’s unlocked” was called out. Perry twisted the door handle and stepped in. 

“Perry the platypus what a surprise and by surprise I mean completely surprised. It’s 5:00 you don’t get here till 8:00 what are you doing so early lucky I finished the inator but I haven’t had a chance to put your trap up so well stand there. Well follow me but stay still no destroying anything yet.” Doof said while walking towards the balcony where his inator was.

Perry went to walk forward but the last couple of weeks just caught up with him. Falling fat on his face the platypus passed out.

“Perry?!” Doof ran over to the platypus. Once kneeling next to his nemesis Heinz saw the full extent of Perry’s body. Perry’s fur was matted with blood, sweat, tears and dirt, open cuts, scars and bruises everywhere, large dark bags under his eyes and Perry was shaking uncontrollably. His teal fur seemed dull too. Heinz was furious. Who did this to HIS nemesis?. He scooped Perry up placing the shaking agent on the med table.

Heinz began to fill a bucket with water. Once full he tipped platypus friendly bacteria killer into the water and mixed it in. He got a cloth and started soaking Perry and cleaning out all the grime from his fur. Once Perry was clean Doof started to stitch up any large cut wounds, once stitched up he cleaned any new blood left on the sleeping Agents fur. Doof got some ice packs and put them gently on spots where bruising was the worst. Perry was still shaking so he grabbed a chair and sat next to Perry, holding his paw he gently rubbed his knuckle which was also bruised. Perry’s shaking completely stoped after a couple hours. Snoring filled the room.

A couple hours later Perry the platypus woke up in a panic. He looked around the room to find the one and only Heinz Doofensmirtz holding his paw fast asleep. Perry looked at his body to find out that Doof had stitched him up, had helped him. Doof woke up shortly after to see Perry still laying on the table but this time wide awake on his phone playing packman.

“Perry the platypus how do you feel?” Heinz asked squeezing Perry’s hand a bit tighter to say I’m here for you. ‘Better thank you’ Perry signed. “good. Let’s get you some lunch, you look starved.” Doof said standing up. Perry couldn’t say no to that so he hoped down and followed Heinz to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Any mistakes please say.


End file.
